Mahou Blondie Haschu Magica
by Neko Espada
Summary: AU fanfic. One day Haschwald meets a cute chibi, who turns him into a mahou bishounen.


Haschwald was lying on the bed in his room, looking at the night sky behind the window.

Suddenly quiet steps were heard nearby. Haschwald looked that way and saw a plush toy-sized chibi near his bed. That chibi was wearing a military uniform and black cloak. He had a spiky mustache and long Kyubei ears with blue marks and silver rings on them. He was closely watching Haschwald with his cute red eyes.

"I think it's time to head out."-chibi Juha Bach said in businesslike tone.

"Eh? At night?"-Haschwald surprised.

"Yes. It's the best time for Shinigami Witches to come out. I have already spotted one of them not far away from your house. It's a weak enemy, so don't worry. Even a newbie like you will be able to defeat him."-the chibi explained.

"Hmm..I don't know.."-Haschwald hesitated.

"Don't object. You promised to do the tasks I give you."-Juha Bach said.-"It's your duty as a mahou boy."

Haschwald sighed and got up from the bed.

Soon enough he was already running along the streets of the small town. Chibi was clinging to his shoulder and showed the way.

While running Haschwald remembered the recent events of his meeting with that chibi.

Not so long ago his parents were attacked by dangerous monster the Shinigami Witch. Haschwald tried to protect them but wasn't strong enough to beat the powerful enemy. The blond family was in grave danger but, fortunately, a mysterious chibi suddenly appeared nearby and saved them from the Witch. Soon after that chibi Juha Bach offered Haschwald to make a contract with him to become a mahou bishounen. The blond man quickly agreed because he really needed that power to protect his family.

"We are almost there."-Juha Bach warned.-"Stop here and transform into a mahou boy."

"Eh.."-Haschwald hesitated because he has never transformed before.

"What's wrong, Haschwald? Did you forget the required words?"-the chibi inquired.

"No."

"Then hurry or else Shinigami Witch will get you."

Haschwald concentrated and then touched the silver star-shaped pendant on his neck, clenching it in his hand.

_"Star Cross! Chikara o kudasai!"_

Bright light covered Haschwald's body and soon enough he transformed into mahou bishonen. Haschwald glanced at himself and was a bit surprised. He was wearing a blue and white outfit and military-like boots. His pendant was now attached to his shirt and had a shiny blue gem on it.

"Shorts?.."-Haschwald asked in confusion.

"Yes."-the chibi smirked slyly.-"I allowed myself to choose an outfit for you according to my own taste."

Haschwald blushed due to chibi's interested glance.

"It suits you very well."-Juha Bach smiled.-"Now, come on. I hope the Witch hasn't escaped yet."

Haschwald nodded and took the big sword out of the sheath behind his back.

Soon enough they found the Shinigami Witch. The enemy was similar to the one Haschwald met before. It was an ugly monster with black robed man partly trapped inside his body.

"Actually, this type is just a pawn. Captain Witches are much much stronger than this one. You may call this guy a Familiar class Witch, if you want."-Juha Bach explained.-"Now, Haschwald, show me what you can do."

Haschwald nodded then gripped his sword hilt and rushed at the monster. The enemy wasn't very fast neither skilled, so Haschwald was able to wound him rather easily, combining his attacks with quick Hirenkyaku movement. All in all, soon the enemy was killed and disappeared with a roar.

"Good work."-Juha Bach was pleased.

A few minutes later Haschwald along with chibi returned home. The blond man undid his transformation and felt pretty tired after that.

"I think I should take a shower before going to sleep."-he said thoughtfully.

"Good idea."-the chibi approved, following Haschwald to the bathroom door.

Haschwald stopped, turning to chibi.

"I am going there alone, by the way."-he emphasised and closed the door right in front of sly chibi.

Some time later when Haschwald returned to his room, he found displeased Juha Bach sitting on his bed. The chibi was sulking cutely.

"You still have much to learn. And you should listen to my words. But if you are so rude, then.."-the chibi grumbled.

Haschwald sat on the bed and took the grumpy chibi in his arms. The latter cheered up pretty fast and was looking very pleased.

"Don't be angry, Juha Bach-sama."-Haschwald said and then yawned cutely.

He got in the bed along with chibi and quickly fell asleep, embracing Juha Bach tightly.

During the following days Haschwald was training by defeating the Shinigami Witches. He did rather well with every new day, mastering his new powers little by little.

One evening he was in his room, talking to Juha Bach, when he suddenly felt some unknown source of power far in the town. Chibi felt something too and raised his Kyubei ear in slight confusion.

"Hmm..How strange."-Juha Bach said.-"I can't define the source of this power clearly.."

"I will go check it out."-Haschwald said.

"Wait. Not so fast."-chibi called but the blond man has already transformed into mahou bishounen and left the house by jumping out of the window.

Soon Haschwald arrived to the building roof from which he felt the power impact before. But no one was there.

"Looks like that abnormal Witch has already left."-Haschwald thought.

He was going to head back but suddenly heard a voice behind his back.

"Yo, newbie!"

Haschwald quickly turned around and saw a guy with mohawk dressed like mahou bishounen in white and red outfit.

"Who are you?"-Haschwald asked cautiously.

"I am Bazz-B. Nice to meet ya!"-the punk smiled.-"And you are?"

"Haschwald."

"You are mahou bishounen too, right? I saw you fighting Witches the other day."-Bazz-B said.-"You have some pretty nice skills, dude."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, but let your senpai give an advice to you."-Bazz-B said.-"Fighting alone is not always right and too dangerous for a beginner like you. So, how about to join forces with me and fight as a team?"

"I think I will refuse."-Haschwald replied.-"I already have a teammate."

"Huh? I don't remember seeing any other mahou guys near you."-Bazz-B surprised slightly.-"Wait. Are you trying to deceive me, so that I left you alone? That's pretty rude, dude."

"I am not lying."-Haschwald said, stepping back from the approaching punk.

"Come on, cute boy! It will be more fun, if we stay together."

"I already said "no"."-Haschwald replied, going to leave.

"But I insist.."

In the next moment Bazz-B quickly moved forward and made Haschwald fall with one well-directed hit. It was obvious that the punk was more skilled than Haschwald.

"Think again about your decision."-Bazz-B offered, not letting the blond man get up.

"Let me go!"-Haschwald said angrily.

"And what if I won't do it?"-Bazz-B smirked, bringing his face closer to Haschwald's.

Suddenly some small shadow flashed nearby. In the next second the punk was hit in the face by chibi foot and thrown away from surprised Haschwald.

"Don't dare to touch him with your dirty hands."-Juha Bach said angrily, giving Bazz-B a glance full of hate.

"You bastard!"-the punk exclaimed loudly, quickly getting up and firing his fists with a magical flame.-"You will pay for this!"

"Hoh? You dare to speak in such a tone to the person, who gave you that power?"-Juha Bach said coldly.-"I may take it away from you in any second."

"Tch. Coward. Are you afraid of fair fight against me?"-Bazz-B clenched his teeth.

Juha Bach's glance became very unfriendly. In the same time the air started to tremble from his ominous aura.

"Waaait~ Waaait, guys~"-suddenly another voice was heard nearby.

A moment later a tall man in white and purple mahou outfit appeared near Bazz-B.

"I warned you not to stalk that pretty blondie, boya~"-he said to the punk.

"Shut up, Nakk Le Vaar."-Bazz-B muttered angrily.

"Bazz-B is baaaka~"-the girl's voice was heard. Its owner appeared on the roof right after that. It was a blond girl in white and yellow outfit.

Then another dark haired mahou shoujo stepped from the shadows. She had a white and green outfit. The last one, who appeared on the roof, was mahou bishounen with a scar over his lip. He was wearing a white and dark-blue outfit.

"Long time no see, Askin, Liltotto, Bambietta, Cang."-the chibi greeted the group.

For some reason these people were not happy to see Juha Bach and were looking at him not very friendly.

"Hm, looks like you are not in the mood to talk."-the chibi noticed.-"Well then, see you some other time. Come on, Haschwald."

The blond man glanced at the group of people one last time and then left along with chibi.

During the night Haschwald couldn't fall asleep due to such a tough day he had. The chibi tried to calm him down by telling some encouraging words. Haschwald smiled a bit sadly and then left a soft kiss on chibi's cheek to thank him for helping. It made Juha Bach really happy. He patted Haschwald on the head and then got back into his warm embrace.

"Thank you.."-Haschwald muttered quietly, finally falling asleep.

On the next day Haschwald asked Juha Bach about other mahou guys.

"You see, I am not in good relations with them. So, you'd better keep away from them for now."-the chibi said.

"I am glad that you decided to stay with me."-Haschwald said.-"I would feel very lonely, if you left."

"Well, those guys were not very polite and almost didn't listen to my advices. Besides, you are treating me rather good."-Juha Bach smiled.-"Of course, I will stay with you."

Haschwald was thinking over something for a while.

"There were a couple of girls among them..I thought you give powers only to boys."

"Usually yes. Mahou girls are very capricious. But I made an exception for those two."-Juha Bach said.-"In any case, I am not going to give powers to some new people anymore. We already have enough mahou warriors in this town."

"I wonder if I will be able to get along with them some day.."-Haschwald muttered.

"It would be good, but only if they agree to cooperate with me as well."-Juha Bach said.-"Now, how about to go outside and fight some more Witches? You still have a couple of powers to master. You should keep up with other mahou warriors, Haschwald."

A couple of weeks later Haschwald and chibi were walking in the town, when suddenly they got ambushed by other mahou warriors. Bazz-B's team quickly surrounded the chibi and was going to attack him all together.

"I won't allow you."-Haschwald said angrily, repulsing their attacks.

"Don't get in our way, newbie!"-Bazz-B cried.-"We have business with that creature."

"Yeah! Stop acting like idiot."-Bambietta said.-"You shouldn't trust him. He is just using you for his own purposes."

Haschwald didn't hurry to step aside.

"What's wrong with you?"-Liltotto asked.-"Cooperating with him will end bad for you. Eventually he will take your soul."

The chibi frowned slightly. He felt that very soon he will have to leave Haschwald's house.

"If even so, I want to protect him."-Haschwald gripped his sword hilt.-"He is the dear person for me and I owe him a lot."

The chibi didn't expect to hear such answer but was glad that Haschwald didn't leave his side.

"Anyway, why do you try to get rid of him?"-Haschwald asked.

"In fact he is our enemy. He gives you the mahou powers, but when you become weak, he will finish you and take your soul."-Bazz-B explained.

"What a nonsense."-the chibi hemmed.

"Don't pretend. We saw the bodies!"

"Hm? What bodies?"-Juha Bach surprised a bit.

"The bodies of mahou warriors you have killed!"-Bazz-B replied.-"Before death they asked us to get rid of you as fast as possible, you traitor."

Other members of Bazz-B's team nodded.

"You idiots."-Juha Bach said.-"You are the only mahou warriors in this town. I haven't given powers to any other persons besides you."

"Maybe so. But you can't prove that, right?"-Cang asked.

"Damn Yamamoto and his evil tricks.."-Juha Bach muttered.

"What are you talking about?"-Askin inquired.

"I say that the Captain Commander of Shinigami Witches fooled you all."-the chibi said.-"He dreams about killing me and doesn't want me to have any mahou supporters. That's why he used his evil powers to deceive you and made you think that I am your enemy. It's true that I don't have any proof of my words but I will be happy, if you believe me."

"Actually, I felt that something was wrong with that dying mahou warrior. All that case was really suspicious.."-Askin said thoughtfully.

"But after we met each other, we found out that this chibi guy is not a good person."-Liltotto said.-"He did many bad things while living with some of us."

"Huh?"-Haschwald glanced at the chibi in confusion.

"Who told you that?"-Juha Bach inquired.

"Bazz-B did."

"Yeah! That guy was too strict and tried to order me about all the time. And he also very grumpy and short-tempered."-Bazz-B said.-"Isn't it bad?"

"And you say this only now?"-Askin facepalmed.-"We thought that it was really something serious."

"Then that means that Juha Bach-sama did nothing bad to you all this time."-Haschwald concluded.

The mahou team hesitated.

"But he sure is grumpy.."-Haschwald added.-"Ouch!"

The displeased chibi pinched him slightly by the leg.

"Well, anyway, even if he is not our enemy, I don't want to execute his orders anymore."-Bazz-B said.

"Yeah. We are not his slaves. Now we can do what we want."-Bambietta added.

"Eh, in fact, we wanted to offer you to cooperate with us."-Haschwald said.

"Huuh?!"-Liltotto surprised.-"Well, maybe we take you to our team but not him."

The girl pointed at chibi.

"But it's important to team up as fast as possible.."-Haschwald said.

"Why?"

"Haven't you felt it?"-Juha Bach asked, frowning.-"That evil aura gathering around the town recently. Soon many powerful Witches will appear here. They will destroy everything, if we won't be ready to fight them back."

"Nah. I am sure we can beat them without your help."-Liltotto said, yawning.

"Don't be a fool. You know nothing about their true power."-the chibi said.-"Besides, they won't arrive alone. Their ominous leader Walpurgis Yamamoto will come along with them. You should unleash your inner powers by that time or else nothing good will happen."

"What powers?"-Cang inquired.

"I will teach you after you reunite with me."-the chibi promised.

"Not so fast!"-Bazz-B interrupted him.-"I still don't trust you. Besides, I am the leader right now. And I am not going to give up my position to you."

"I don't need it."-Juha Bach said.-"After all I already chose a new leader for your team."

The chibi glanced at Haschwald.

"What? Him?"-Bazz-B surprised.-"Well, he is pretty and so on.. But I don't want to do as he says, knowing that he repeats your orders."

"So, you refuse to team up and prepare for a final fight against Witches leader?"-Haschwald asked.

"Yes, I do."-Bazz-B replied, giving an unfriendly glance to Haschwald.

"Then I will make you submit."-Haschwald uttered in authoritative tone.

"Hooh~ How scary."-Bazz-B smirked, firing up his fists.-"But can you?"

Haschwald concentrated and touched the blue gem on his silver pendant.

_"B Schrift! Give me your power!"_

The blue gem began to shine after that.

"So you have mastered that power too, huh? Then let's see whose Schrift is stronger!"-Bazz-B exclaimed, rushing at Haschwald.

A few minutes later defeated punk with anime spirals in his eyes was lying on the ground.

"Impossible.."

"Now you see?"-Juha Bach asked contentedly.

Other mahou warriors were impressed by this fight and finally agreed to unite forces with Haschwald and the chibi.

"Excellent."-Juha Bach nodded.-"Then see you all tomorrow. Be prepare to train a lot, if you want to protect your hometown and families from that evil Witches."

When Haschwald returned home, he felt very exhausted.

"I don't think I would win, if you didn't teach me that power, Juha Bach-sama."-Haschwald said.

"Yes. And now you should thank me properly.."-the chibi smirked and quickly jumped at Haschwald's chest.

The blond mahou boy stumbled from surprise and fell on the bed.

"It tickles."-Haschwald blushed slightly, embracing the chibi.

"I wish I could embrace you too."-Juha Bach sighed.-"But first I need to return to my normal form."

"Normal form?"

"Yes. Actually, I was bewitched by evil Yamamoto."-the chibi explained.-"I think I will be able to return to my normal form after his defeat. Will you help me, Haschwald?"

The blond man nodded in response.

"Good. I am counting on you."-Juha Bach said, leaving a kiss on Haschwald's cheek.

On the next day when Haschwald met with other mahou warriors again, they were acting more friendlier than before.

"Yo, boss!"-Bazz-B raised his hand in a greeting.-"Will you teach me some new moves today?"

"It's my duty to teach you."-the chibi stepped forward. He didn't like that Bazz-B's special interest towards Haschwald.-"You will have to work hard, if you want to master Mahou Vollstandig by the time of Captain Witches arrival."

During the following days mahou warriors were training a lot. Though, the chibi was observing their training not very often. He was missing somewhere the most part of the time, probably gathering information about the place of Witches arrival.

A week later he met with mahou team on the building roof again.

"It's good that you came here today, Juha Bach-sama."-Bambietta said.-"We wanted to show you our new special moves we have learnt together."

"Really?"-the chibi was pleasantly surprised.-"Then go ahead."

Bambietta nodded then quickly took a special hero pose, swang her sword and exclaimed:

"The Explosive Mistress! Perish in the explosion of love!"

The other mahou warriors did the same right after her.

"The Poisonous Enticer! Let this sip of poison be the last for you!"

"The Iron Dragon! My claws will pierce your heart!"

"The Gnawing Devourer! Let's reveal the taste of your blood!"

"The Scorching Igniter! Be gone in the flaring fire!"

"The Holy Knight! I will balance your death on my scales!"

After every warrior took his pose, they exclaimed in unison:

"We are Star Cross Quincy! We will purify you in the name of peace!"

When the light from warriors' dynamic entrance stopped to shine, the shocked chibi kept silent and didn't move. But then many anime signs of anger appeared on his head and he jumped up, waving his Kyubei ears in irritation.

"What the hell was that right now?!"-he exclaimed angrily.-"Don't tell me you spent so much time on this playing the ape nonsense!"

The mahou warriors tried to explain something but enraged chibi wasn't listening. Then Haschwald stepped forward and took the chibi in his arms, whispering him some soothing words. To team's surprise it really worked and angry chibi calmed down pretty fast.

But since that day Juha Bach decided to personally watch every training of his mahou warriors.

Some time later the day of powerful Witches arrival has come. The sky became very dark and evil aura filled the whole town. The magical portals began to appear in different places and soon enough the enormous amount of enemies were crawling around.

"We must hurry!"-chibi Juha Bach said, running forward to show the way to mahou warriors.-"I can sense Walpurgis Yamamoto's presence very clearly now."

The mahou team was heading to the abandoned factory situated on the outskirts of the town. But before they could get there, they were suddenly surrounded by the huge crowd of Shinigami Witches.

"Take that!"-Bazz-B attacked a couple of enemies with his flame.

"Wait!"-Askin stopped him.-"There are too many of them. If we waste all our powers on the fight against them, we won't be able to win against that Yamamoto guy."

"Then what should we do?"-Bazz-B inquired.

Before Askin could answer him, their group was thrown back by the dark energy coming from the Witches.

"We can't lose here.."-Cang said, trying to get up from the ground.

The Witches quickly surrounded their victims, not letting them recover. A bit more and the whole team could get into a serious trouble, but then, all of a sudden, someone's melodic voice was heard.

_"Lovely Guillotine~!"_

A moment later the most part of the Witches was eliminated in an instant. The man in pretty dress turned to saved Quincies and winked to them.

"Hurry up, my dears~. Only you can defeat the Walpurgis baddie. Let beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne take care of the small fry~"-the man said and then attacked the enemies again.

"Hm. I have no idea who it was."-Juha Bach said in slight confusion.-"But, anyway, it's good to get some extra help. Now, come on!"

A couple of minutes later the mahou team has finally reached its destination. The Quincies ran into the huge doors of the old factory and quickly looked around.

"Huh? Looks like no one is here.."-Liltotto said.

Right after that the huge doors slammed shut behind the team.

"Be ready."-the chibi warned.

In the next second a group of people appeared from the shadows, performing a little spinning dance. Their leader the old man with long beard was wearing pink Madoka's dress. He also had garter belts and women's shoes with high heels. Yamamoto's servants the three men staying behind him were dressed in a similar way.

Shocked Quincies froze on one spot.

"Don't be distracted by their look."-Juha Bach said seriously.-"They are dangerous opponents."

"Oh, just look at this tiny miserable creature."-the old man said.-"I remember seeing you somewhere before."

"You old bastard.."-the chibi gave Yamamoto the glance full of hate.

"So, you managed to gather a mahou team after all."-Yamamoto hemmed, looking at the Quincies.-"Weaklings. I will get rid of you, Juha Bach, before they make a single move."

"Don't underestimate us!"-the Quincies stepped forward.-"We will protect Juha Bach-sama no matter what."

Then mahou warriors quickly took their hero poses and performed the special entrance they have learnt before.

"Are you mad?! Stop this immediately and concentrate on your fight!"-the chibi exclaimed angrily.

However, to his surprise, Yamamoto patiently watched the scene up to the end and then performed his own entrance.

"The Excitant Elder! My burning desire will turn everything into ashes!"

Before Quincies could prepare for a fight, Yamamoto quickly took out his mahou scepter and exclaimed:

"Kuchiki! Kurosaki! Abarai! Attack!"

The four Captain Witches rushed at mahou warriors and the latter had to block the attacks quickly.

While fight was going on, the chibi was supporting the Quincies. Though, his powers weren't strong enough in this form. Unfortunately, soon the Witches gained an advantage in this fight.

"It's time to unleash your true powers."-the chibi said.

The Quincies nodded and used their Vollstandigs. Beautiful angel wings appeared on their backs, making the team much stronger.

"This can't be! Such power!"-shocked Yamamoto exclaimed.

The evil Witches gathered around their leader, concentrating the dark energy for the powerful attack. Quincies decided to do the same and charged a united attack at their enemies. Vicious Yamamoto used his servants as a shield to avoid this powerful holy attack. And before the smoke and dust could settle down, he used his chance for a surprise attack.

_"Pervy Beeeam~!"_-Yamamoto performed a magical shot from his scepter.-_"Lustful impact!~"_

Quincies avoided it and prepared to charge another united attack. This time the chibi joined them and together they performed a powerful holy light shot, which did a critical damage to Yamamoto.

A moment later the evil Captain Commander was lying on the ground, emitting smoke.

"It's not the end.."-he coughed, slowly getting up. The mahou team prepared for the next round but it appeared that Yamamoto wasn't going to continue their fight. To team's surprise, he used the distracting trick in order to escape.-_"Old Man's Pantsu-Shot!"_

Yamamoto quickly waved the hem of his dress, immediately petrifying his opponents. Stunned Quincies fell on the ground. Meanwhile Yamamoto gathered his last powers to escape through the dark portal along with his vital-wounded servants.

"Next time..you won't..be..so lucky.."-the old man coughed before disappearing.

"Hmph. Next time you will have to deal with my normal form."-chibi Juha Bach said. Then he hurried to his mahou warriors and healed them with his supporting powers.

"Have we won?"-Bambietta inquired.

"Yes, but only for today."-the chibi replied.-"In any case, you all did great. I am proud to have such reliable teammates at my side."

"You said something about your normal form, right?"-Haschwald said.

"Yes. Thanks to all of you, Yamamoto's seal was broken. That means soon enough I will be able to return to my normal form."-Juha Bach replied.

Haschwald was so happy to hear this that he took the chibi and squeezed him in the arms.

"Careful. You will strangle me."-the chibi said with anime spirals in his eyes. Though, he was very happy too.

When mahou team left the factory, the chibi smirked slightly and said:

"And when I return to my normal form, don't even think about slacking off from your training. I will make sure that my every order will be executed in a proper way."

Quincies grumbled a little after that.

"Don't even hope that we will let you in our homes again."-Bazz-B muttered.

Haschwald gave him a strict glance and then turned to chibi.

"Don't worry, Juha Bach-sama. You can always stay with me."-Haschwald said.

"Sure. I will."-the chibi smiled then quickly jumped into Haschwald's embrace and made himself comfy there.-"Now, let's return home, Haschwald."


End file.
